


【Yuta生贺】Missiva D'amore

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: Yuta生日快乐呀；D一气呵成瞎几把写图书馆黄色文学，别骂我，我错了。





	【Yuta生贺】Missiva D'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta生日快乐呀；D
> 
> 一气呵成瞎几把写图书馆黄色文学，别骂我，我错了。

中本悠太厌恶极了别人碰他的脖子。

可是李泰容又嚣张地吻上来，不接受他的推拒，瘦骨如柴的双手掐着他的腰，顶得书柜咚一声闷响。

“操..啊，不许舔......”

剩下的窃窃私语卷进一个吻里，李泰容的手钻下去抚摸他的皮带，在安静的充斥着翻书声的环境里用并不宽厚的手心包裹住他的下体，然后手心熟练地隔着牛仔裤玩弄他。

“Yuta，保持安静啊。”

用白天的人性小心翼翼地包裹起来的性欲被李泰容的攻势撕裂了一个口子，中本悠太扭过头和烫金的书本对视，呼吸不敢放出来，任由贪得无厌的恋人撕咬他的脖颈，心跳融进静谧的空气里。

“嗯...泰容，泰容，腰......”

有忙碌的学生匆匆在拐角经过，中本悠太的腰伤处紧张地抽搐两下，疼痛传达到神经他才记起来，手指慌乱之中去攀李泰容精瘦的手臂，让埋在他胸前的人仰着脸看他。

李泰容面上艺术节的妆粉都没洗去，在他敞开的领口前留下淡金色的尘埃，眉眼好凶狠又好温柔，咬着嘴唇笑的很好看，低低应了一声：

“哎。”

中本悠太只是更加硬了起来。

暗红色的衬衫像酒杯玫瑰一样展开，李泰容摸着他冰凉的皮肤和其下冰凉的肋骨，另一只手不再流连于愈发紧痛的裤腰，揉捏着他腰上没多少的软肉，把人往自己和书柜直接更是挤压，直到身体的每一处都像拼图一般处处契合。

“宝贝，我想死你了...”

中本悠太用鼻音笑，手从书柜之间逃出来，碰上李泰容汗涔涔的鬓角，强迫他抬起头印上嘴唇，和面庞如天工的神祇交换爱情和津液，胯骨互相磨蹭着，好像比投死都更迫不及待。

其实没有想得要死，他们不过一周没见面而已。

李泰容在古早书籍的注视下用唾液润湿手指，顶着爱人的大腿偷偷窥伺进去，受到羞涩又热烈的欢迎。中本悠太抓着他的肩一条腿挨着他的脊椎，细细的哼声钻进他的耳膜，撬开他隐忍着的更加疯狂的想念。

李泰容渴望亲吻就像缺乏爱一样迫切，叼着中本悠太的唇珠汲取依赖，演出过后一直滚烫的手指凭借侧面的老茧揉搓他的乳粒，覆盖的地方心跳擂鼓一般撞击着他。

他不于情动时说话，可是那双黑白分明的眼睛有千言欲语。

中本悠太一开始就是喜欢李泰容的眼睛。

扩张结束的匆忙，插入开始的更匆忙。幸而中本悠太习惯了他毛躁不耐，被他黏人地亲吻着顶进去，手环上他衣服背后的缎带，手指在刹那的深入时不自觉缠紧写着“AMORE”的灰色布料，仰着脖子不敢发出声音，细碎的音节模仿着动物的幼崽，惹来更多的疼爱。

他们在静默中高效地进行一场重逢，大抵是不会再分开的气势，李泰容又去啃咬他不喜爱被沾染的颈侧，尖锐的犬齿磕磕绊绊如幼狼的新牙一样莽撞却毫无攻击性，磨红的皮肤是情欲的痕迹而已。

“嗯...嗯，呃啊......唔...”

那一点被碾着的瞬间悦虐的呻吟压不住，李泰容立刻捉住中本悠太的缝隙埋入唇舌，把声带的震动消化进肾上腺素飙升的身体里。

他的大眼睛是在笑，眼尾闪亮的东西也跟着一并饱含笑意。

刻意压低的声音和刻意压低的腰线一起进攻上来，中本悠太一时间连腿都酸软的站不住。

“悠太，这么爽吗？”

恃宠而骄的爱情放浪又收敛，李泰容乖乖地折磨他，漂亮的脸蛋勾引中本悠太落下讨好的吻，可是身下明明是自己在勾引对方，羞耻心在属于知识的海洋的地方吸水膨胀。

只要看见李泰容的眼睛，中本悠太就不知道如何才能说出拒绝的话。

太热烈的爱毫无技巧可言，李泰容提着他没有全褪下去的裤子努力不制造出声响地顶弄，嘴里除了气音的“宝贝”以外，无任何更多的美言可讲。

他的喜欢容不得任何距离夹杂在他和爱人中间。

零都嫌多。

中本悠太总在高潮前痛苦地吸气，脸上却是坠入羽毛堆的欢愉情色，李泰容不自觉虔诚地用嘴唇朝圣他的眼睛和鼻尖，感受他的指骨蹭过自己的脸颊，跌落在他的锁骨上然后冲击释放的一瞬。

眼前的脸孔无法看清，可是中本悠太毫不犹豫地索吻，想要得到一个模糊剪影的回应。

李泰容当然回应他，吻住他的嘴唇，让翻书的声音将快感挤压喷涌的行为掩盖掉，唯一留下的痕迹只是白色的液体而已。

接过搭在自己颈间的手和从身体内退出的阴茎相互触碰，李泰容亲昵地贴着恋人的鼻梁像猫一样撒娇，声音炸开在空气里，让中本悠太的情绪一下无限升腾起来：

“悠太，帮我一起。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
